


不想去学校（四）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Kudos: 22





	不想去学校（四）

莫关山一个刚进学校的新生，哪里知道贺天是哪个年级哪个系的，手机从上铺掉下去摔个稀碎，连手机维修店的老板看着都觉得可笑「你这还不如重新买一个了……」莫关山哪来的钱，最近赚的钱全都去找鸭了……冲动是魔鬼啊，莫关山悔的肠子都青了，饶着没找回来自信，还让人压身底下做了那么多次，做到后来莫关山真真的「一滴不剩」了，淌出来的都是清水状的液体，虚的脸色泛白，关键现在他妈的还让这崽子拍了裸照！  
现在唯一能见到这孙子的途径就是去话剧社面试，莫关山唉声叹气，手里的鸡腿都不香了。  
「莫哥你要是不吃就给我」寸头眼巴巴的瞧着  
「王小米……」莫关山哀怨的看着寸头「你要是被人威胁了怎么办?」  
「卧槽?干他啊！」寸头说的干应该是打架的意思，但是莫关山却突然想起来贺天一边doi一边说「你这尺寸想干谁啊，宝贝」一瞬间鸡皮疙瘩起一身  
「你别老天天干干干的……」出言责怪  
「莫哥你咋了?」寸头奇怪，自己以前也这么说话，「诶，我发现个秘密……」  
「啥?」  
「我在咱厕所里发现了……」寸头环顾四周，手支在餐桌上凑近莫关山神秘兮兮的说「马应龙痔疮膏」表情如同大街上拉着你算一卦的道士，一副了然于胸的模样。  
莫关山咽了口唾沫，「那…那怎么了…」那痔疮膏是自己的，莫关山也没承认，想听下文  
「肯定是陈清缘那小子的！」寸头翻了个白眼「小小年纪哪来的痔疮！我看他就是个同性恋…你不知道你有时洗完澡他就望着你的身子，馋的哦……哈喇子都要下来了，那痔疮膏绝对是他的，跟人走完后门，肿了啊……」  
「你还有完没完啊！」莫关山听见寸头这些话，在心底止不住的叹息，周围人对同性恋的态度大约都这样，只不过寸头说的露骨点「陈清缘跟咱都是一寝室的你别这样说他」莫关山随意扒拉两口饭，不再言语，寸头不知道为什么莫关山维护陈清缘那个娘们唧唧的男生，也不再说话。

「这里这里！」一进阶梯教室，莫关山就看见坐在第二排的陈清缘朝他们招手  
「哎哟我去！」寸头觉得自己血压都要上来了「都大学了还坐那么靠前！我不去跟那个小娘子坐第二排……」  
莫关山看见陈清缘很热情也不好意思驳人家面子，高数课的座位很难占，占到第二排肯定是很早就来了，莫关山越过好几个人坐到陈清缘身边  
「你来的好早啊……」  
「高数课挂科率很高…」陈清缘看着莫关山的脸，不好意思的低着头，莫关山长得好看，像是香港电影里冷酷稳重的话事人，眉梢上扬，鼻子坚挺，那股果敢帅气让陈清缘羡慕的很。  
「我……脸上有东西?」莫关山觉得自己侧脸都要被盯出个洞了。  
「啊?」陈清缘像被抓住了小辫子，惊呼一声，「没有没有……不好意思……我只是觉得你好看……」看见莫关山满脸不可思议的看着自己，陈清缘面色赧然，干笑几声「你误会了……我…是说……啊你看你长得白但是很有男子气概，不像我……」  
莫关山也尴尬的笑，没讲话，男子气概…唉…再横不也还是被那个混蛋压了一下午…这一定是自己人生的败笔，听陈清缘的话，莫关山想起自己看见贺天下半身的大萝卜时也是这样想的——要是自己也能像他一样威猛雄壮该多好。

剩下几天的课莫关山都没听好，周末过的也是惴惴难安，越靠近周一面试，莫关山是越难受，他觉得自己已经吃不下睡不着了，这期间贺天也没骚扰过他，仿佛那一条微信只是拿他逗趣，不对……有没有骚扰过莫关山怎么知道，看看手里的诺基亚，莫关山心想他没打骚扰电话就还算是个人吧……  
真正面试那天，莫关山就驳回了自己的评价，他觉得贺天的确不是个人。  
「大家好，我是经管系19级A班莫关山，我来面试道具组……」莫关山说完这句就看见了坐在教室最后一排的贺天，他上下打量着自己，还时不时咽口水，像极了老虎面对猎物的渴望眼神，好像在思考从哪里下嘴更美味……  
「你外形条件不错…为什么不来演员组?」社长杜沁洋有点不解，莫关山虽说不是那种浓眉大眼的暖男，但是气质带着那么点不屑高冷，很有韵味，男人嘛皮相不重要，最重要的是气质！比如在后排色眯眯的那位贺大爷，杜沁洋就觉得很掉价，至于么又不是没见过男人，那种赤裸裸的眼神饶是长的再帅，也失了点风度，瞧把人家新生吓的，低着头都不敢说话。  
「我…我就幕后…就好」莫关山已经无法完整的说出一句话了，手抖的厉害，冷汗也下来了，脑子里像有个气球一直在涨，再多说一个字它就会涨破。

好不容易挨过了面试，莫关山磨磨蹭蹭的想等教室里的人走的差不多，再和贺天算账，今儿算是丢大人了，走南闯北横行天下的莫关山居然磕巴了，还被那混蛋吓的都快尿裤了，丢人啊丢人。  
「怎么不回我微信?」贺天从背后点点莫关山的肩膀，后者一激灵脑子里的气球终于爆了，泵出了满头汗，腿都软了。  
「你少装好人！你把照片删了！」莫关山扭过头颤颤巍巍的说狠话。  
贺天看他这样心都要化了，强忍着把人拽进怀里揉搓几下的冲动，面上还是笑笑「和你开玩笑的……」瞧瞧，这人的笑容，柔的能化一块冰了，眉目沾情，柔声细语。  
「放你的俄罗斯大屁！」莫关山搡了一把贺天，「你他妈的是人么！你做…那个…你还拍人照片啊！」  
「那个?哪个?」贺天装傻，眼睛无辜的眨巴着  
「别等我揍你啊，赶紧给我删了！」莫关山扬扬拳头，目眦欲裂。  
「好好好……我删了我删了……」贺天假装被吓到，缩缩脖子，“颤抖”着掏出手机来当着莫关山的面删了图片……「你看看……」  
莫关山没偷看人隐私的毛病，看着贺天删了照片情绪也就没那么激动了，垂了手却也没消气，气哼哼的背起书包往外走，却被贺天一手抓住「你看你，学长逗你一下就生气了……」莫关山被学长俩字恶心的要吐，果然大学教育无法感化人渣，「我请你吃顿饭吧，以表抱歉」贺天轻快的说，一点也没有愧疚的感觉，莫关山承认自己爱做饭也贪吃，没有什么是一顿饭不能解决的，如果有，就两顿，贺天这么一说，莫关山想，自己不吃白不吃，这两天担心的食不知味的，凭什么不去宰这小子一顿，当下就应了，「我…要吃日料！日式烧肉！」这是莫关山能想到的最贵的食物了，人均150+，莫关山这个市郊来的小孩每次都是望而却步，根本不知道是啥味的。  
「行！」贺天答应的很干脆。嘴角的弧度更大了，看莫关山撤下心防的单纯模样，心里头盘算着怎么把人裹上床。贺天攥攥拳仿佛已经摸到了那个软弹的白屁股。


End file.
